


That time Nico snuck out for a Happy Meal

by Unicorn32442



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Nico, Multi, Nico and Bianca met steve, Nico had PTSD, Nico is a suspicious looking person but he was actually just hungry, Nico likes mcdonalds, PTSD, Previous Meetings, This is my first crossover, guess who kidnapped him, i can’t write solangelo but I tried to make it fluffy, leo met tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: “....Can I ask why? I left alone even though I wasn’t supposed to for a stupid reason and got myself kidnapped.”“Because it was childish and silly and I’m glad you can still do childish and silly things.” Will smiled. Nico had lost so much of his childhood, and it really warmed his heart that the reason he snuck out was for a happy meal.“Yeah, it kinda was. So, we should probably go talk to my captors now, they’re very confused.”“Yeah, probably.”OrNico sneaks out, gets caught in a storm, and gets kidnapped by a redhead in leather.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Steve Rogers, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Tony Stark & Leo Valdez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 448





	1. Because everything else tastes like cardboard

**Author's Note:**

> Look the timelines are crap but I did my best, just ignore it.

Nico scowled as a truck splashed dirty rainwater in his face. The water soaked through his shoes and he shivered, which didn’t help his mood. First Mcdonald’s was closed. Then Jules-Albert was busy helping Hazel. Now there was a freak storm, which was probably Zeus cursing him. Soon he would have to explain to Will why he was out alone for the first time in weeks. 

It wasn’t Nico’s fault, really. It was just that all the food Will gave him in his meal plan (because apparently eating food is necessary for survival) tasted like cardboard. He wanted -no-  _ needed _ a happy meal. Even if he only managed to stomach a few bites without puking, he couldn’t help but sneak out. He hadn’t been there for so long, and he was starting to realize that maybe it meant more to him than good food. Of course, he felt bad for not saying anything to Will, but he was planning on getting back before his doctor noticed.  _ This _ wasn’t supposed to happen.

Storms always gave Nico a headache. Every lightning strike sent a little burst of hurt through his skull. The pain was tolerable, but considering Nico already felt like shit, he was considering camping out in a coffee shop. Maybe it wouldn’t be too busy. Nico hated busy coffee shops, they were so noisy and there were so many people and smells. The little couches would probably already be taken which meant he would be stuck in a chair in the middle of the room, exposed on all sides. He did like coffee, but he could never get more than a few sips before his stomach turned on him.

Nico stopped at a crosswalk, wincing as a Honda sped dangerously close to the sidewalk. Will would go insane if Nico got hit by a car.

He was about to cross when something caught his eye down a nearby ally. A movement, fluid and yet frantic. If there was a monster down here he would prefer to take care of it now. 

“Who’s there?”

No answer.

He took a step forward and gasped as he felt a prick on his neck. 

There was a pretty red-haired woman in front of him, dressed in a black leather suit, holding a gun. Instinctively, he swung his sword, but it passed right through her. 

“You’re mortal….” His vision was slurring. Suddenly, he was on the floor, thinking about how mad Will would be, and the world went black.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is a child, Natasha.” Bruce looked at the pale boy, handcuffed in a chair. He didn’t understand why the spy thought it was necessary to bring him in. He looked scary, sure, but harmless. The boy couldn't have weighed more than 100 pounds, although he looked old enough to drive.

Wanda was silent.

“Hey, you didn’t see those videos.” Countered Clint. “He split the ground open and zombies crawled out.”

“Well there’s plenty of videos of me, aren’t there?”

Natasha sighed. “Not everyone is you, Bruce. He could be some sort of terrorist.” She walked across the room towards the boy. “Or a repeat of the twins. He’s powerful, too. We need to check this before it gets out of hand.” 

“What about that thing Cap said?” Bruce insisted, following her.

Tony crossed his arms and got a faraway look in his eyes, imitating Steve perfectly. “Every time someone tries to stop a war before it starts, people die. Every time.” 

“That’s true! Don’t mock that, he would know. Where is he anyway?” There were a few mumbles and shrugs. “You did tell him about this, didn’t you?”

No answer.

“Oh, come on!”

“He was busy.” Clint wasn’t making eye contact.

“Please, you just knew that he would veto this,” Bruce rubbed his temples, looking at the floor.

“Steve Rogers doesn’t have the authority to veto anything!” Tony intercepted (or complained). 

“Look, Bruce, he’s already here. It’s not like we can just dump him in an alley and pretend nothing happened.” Clint reasoned. “And we ran fingerprints. There are no records, we don’t know where he lives, or if he has any family.” Bruce sighed. He was right, they weren’t exactly able to back out now. Although he couldn’t help but relate to this kid. Even though he did look intimidating, asleep right then, he just looked like a kid. Maybe one that had been through a lot, but still just a kid.

“I’m calling Steve, he deserves to have a say in this.” Bruce stepped out into the hall.


	2. Otis and Ephialtes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing a panic attack, but it was unavoidable.

When Nico woke up, he didn’t open his eyes right away. He tended to wake up disoriented, and he needed a moment to remember what had happened.

Unfortunately, before Nico could do this, his brain registered that he couldn’t get up. His eyes snapped open and he screamed when he saw Otis and Ephialtes for just a moment. The flashback faded quickly, but his heart rate didn’t go down and his thought process was nothing but  _ thisisnotcampwhereamIwhoarethesepeoplewhyamIhandcuffed _ . Then someone put their hand on his shoulder and he yelped and jerked backward, almost falling out of his chair. The person pulled their hand away quickly and said something, which barely registered in Nico’s mind. But he kept repeating it and eventually it started to get through.

“You are safe….” That sounded like a lie. “....not gonna hurt you ...just take deep breaths ...focus on me….”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure it was surprising when the potential terrorist woke up screaming, then started hyperventilating. But that was nothing compared to Natasha’s surprise when Tony charged forward to help him. After the kid had calmed down, he explained.

Apparently, the FamousBillionairePlayboy/TheIronMan Tony Stark ™ had panic attacks. Who would’ve thought?

Also, apparently, she had kidnapped a kid with PTSD. Whoops. It was starting to become clear that this was a mistake, yet Natasha kept her poker face. Because as soon as the kid had calmed down, his walls seemed to go up and he fixed her with the most intense glare she had seen in a while. “You knocked me out.”

“It was a matter of national safety.” At this point, Tony and Bruce were sitting on chairs in the corner while Clint and Natasha stood in front of the target. Yes, that’s what he should be called. Not kid, the target. Wanda stood off to the side, looking kinda awkward and still not saying anything. She seemed to be going unnoticed though, so Nat signaled for her to do her thing.

“Who are you people, anyway?” He asked after looking around the room, his glare never softening.

“Do you really not recognize us?” Asked Bruce, less concerned and more confused.

“Should I?”

“You at least recognize me, right?” That was a little more Tony Stark. They would have to talk about the other thing later. 

“Um, no.” The target looked down at his handcuffs. She would’ve used something else, but his wrists were small and she was pretty sure he could’ve wriggled out of anything else. Damn, that didn’t sound very good. “I’m guessing you’re gonna ask questions and maybe let me go if you feel like it?”

“We’ll let you go if you aren’t a threat.” Natasha was using her classic interrogation voice, intimidating yet quiet and gentle.

“Ooh, scary.” Natasha furrowed her eyebrows at his reaction.

“I can be scarier.” For a moment, just a moment, the kid’s -target’s- glare faltered. No one without Natasha’s analytical skills would’ve noticed, but it happened, and she realized he was a little scared.

She tried to tell herself this was a good thing. If he wasn’t scared, he wouldn’t answer any questions. Still, it was hard. Especially since the second he realized he was handcuffed, he started screaming.

“Are you gonna ask your questions or are you just gonna keep staring at me? Because I wasn’t supposed to be out anyway and there’s a couple of people who are gonna freak when they realize I’m gone.” 

Natasha was about to ask a question when Wanda yelped, squeezing her eyes shut and falling to her knees.

“What did you do!?” Yelled Clint after rushing to help her.

“Nothing, I swear!” The target’s eyes were wide.

“Well, she was looking through  _ your _ head!” Natasha winced when Clint said that.

“I didn’t- wait, she was what? Well, there’s your problem, then.” He looked haunted, and a bit guilty. 

“I’m- I’m okay.” Wanda stood up, putting a hand to her forehead drowsily. 

“What happened?” Asked Clint, helping her into a chair.

“Clint, the kid woke up screaming, you really thought it was a good idea to look into his head?” Bruce said sharply.

“It wasn’t  _ my _ idea.” He looked at Natasha.

“She was just standing there, and I didn’t think. She always looks into the target’s head.” Natasha defended herself, but she did feel a bit guilty.

“Not when the target is a  _ teenager _ , Natasha.”

“I thought you were on my  _ side _ , Clint.”

“What’s going on here?” They all turned and saw Steve standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain America comes to the rescue!
> 
> Yes I went with the cliche, but the timelines are perfect.


	3. America’s Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory  
> You were waiting for Bianca you got Bianca

Nico was ten when he met America’s Golden Boy. The great hero that was going to save America. He didn’t like him much at first.

Maria di Angelo had moved Nico and Bianca to the USA because of reasons. Again, Nico was ten. He wasn’t interested in politics. All he knew was that he was homesick, but whenever he talked about Italy with his friends, they looked at him funny. All his teachers hated him, and he wasn’t sure why. Whenever he asked Bianca about it, she just said, “ Sei troppo giovane per capire,” and changed the subject. He didn’t understand why his mother made them come to a show with silly dancers singing a song about freedom and good guys and bad guys, just that it was important people saw them there.

Now he was sitting in a busy audience, staring at a guy in a shiny costume saying all of Nico’s problems would be solved, bored out of his mind. 

Now, don’t get him wrong. Nico loved the idea of a superhero. This could be the thing that would pull him out of his pirate phase. But, now that he was here, the whole thing just seemed kinda fake. 

Apparently, Bianca was thinking the same thing. After the show, when their mother had been swept away in the festivities, Bianca found Nico and told him she wanted to sneak backstage.

“I don’t think that ees very good idea…,” Maria told them to speak English in public, but Nico still wasn’t perfect at it.

“It will be fine, we won’t get caught.” She grabbed his arm and they snuck onto the stage, through the curtains. 

It was nothing special, to be honest. They walked down the hall quietly and peeked through a door crack and saw, well, normal backstage stuff. Dancers bustling around, taking off makeup, putting away pieces of costumes. They all looked a lot less cheerful than they were onstage. 

Nico tugged on Bianca’s shirt, he wanted to leave before they got caught. Bianca had always been impulsive, and she tended to drag her little brother down with her. 

Bianca groaned, mumbling something along the lines of  _ you’re no fun _ when they heard a voice behind them. Nico’s eyes widened, and Bianca grabbed his arm and dragged him into the busy green room, diving for a costume rack. They hid for a minute looking around nervously. Thankfully, no one noticed.

‘ _ What will we do? _ ’ Mouthed Nico.

Bianca pointed at a backdoor, which none of the dancers were using. It was close by and they could definitely make it without anyone noticing.

Bianca counted down on her fingers,  _ 3...2...1 _ . They sprinted for the door, burst through it, and closed it quietly behind them. After breathing a sigh of relief in harmony, Bianca burst out laughing. 

“Not funny! What eef we were caught?” Bianca smirked at him. 

“You need to stop worrying so much, Nico. We didn’t get caught and it  _ was _ funny.” Her English was better than his because Maria gave her private lessons. Even though they were only a few years apart, their mother always saw Bianca as the much older sister and Nico as the little kid. It annoyed him sometimes, but he got away with way more. 

Still, he frowned as she laughed. He knew their mother would be mad if they were caught. She had been more strict since they moved. But it seemed they had pulled it off.

And they almost got away with it too, but just before they were about to leave the door shut behind them. They turned around shocked and saw Captain America himself (in normal clothes, but it was definitely him) standing there. Nico tried to run but Bianca grabbed his wrist, hissing that it would only make it worse. 

But he did something unexpected, he sighed and smiled. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” The children looked at him confused. “Look, I get it. The show looked fake and you wanted to see more. I’m sneaking out too.”

Nico scooted closer to Bianca, who was more talkative and could speak for both of them. “Why would you do that?”

Captain America sighed, sitting on a nearby bench and gesturing for them to sit down too. “Well, I thought I would actually be helping people if I become Captain America. But so far it’s just this. My real name’s Steve. What are your names?” 

“You’re really not gonna tell on us?” Asked Bianca.

“No, you were just curious. Are you gonna tell on me?”

She giggled. “No. I am Bianca, this is my little brother Nico.” She nudged him.

“Hello.” He muttered shyly.

Surprisingly, they talked for another half hour. Steve told them his story, and Bianca told him theirs. Nico was shy at first, but for some reason, Steve was more interested in talking to him than Bianca. It wasn’t something Nico was used too, as his sister was surely more interesting. But Steve actually wanted to talk to Nico. Eventually, he told them they should go find their mother since it was getting late. Of course, no one believed Nico at school the next day when he told them he talked to Captain America, but Nico thought he would remember the conversation forever. He had no idea a real live superhero could be dissatisfied with his life. 

After the giant war, Nico started to regain some of his memories. His father said it could have something to do with the death trance, but no one was really sure. He began getting flashbacks, like Hazel. One of which was Steve Rogers. When he told his boyfriend, Will gasped and told Nico all about the ice, and Captain America’s miracle resurrection.

Nico considered finding him, he knew he could. But he wasn’t quite ready to explore his past yet.

But apparently, the fates loved messing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that we have a previous connection we can continue the story


	4. That awkward call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nico definitely remembers Steve, let’s see if Steve remembers Nico.
> 
> Also Natasha feels guilty so she’s trying to be nice.

“Steve Rogers?”

“Unbelievable.” Tony stood up. “How could you recognize him and not me?”

“Hi, what’s happening?” Asked Steve and, to everyone’s confusion, Nico laughed.

“I’m not surprised you don’t recognize me, it has been 70 years.” Nico suddenly looked a lot more comfortable, and he wasn’t glaring at everything anymore. “Nico di Angelo, shy, nerdy Italian kid who caught you sneaking away from a show. I had an older sister.”

Steve hesitated. If Nico was being honest, he was really hoping he would recognize him. Of course, the son of Hades was terrified. It would be nice to have an ally right about now. 

“I’m sorry, how old are you?” Asked Natasha, finally breaking the silence.

“Biologically, 14. Chronologically, about 82.” More silence. Nico could tell he was about to be bombarded with questions, which would definitely be overwhelming. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. He wished Will was here. He should’ve just blackmailed Jason into getting Mcdonalds for him somehow. But, to his great relief, Steve was the one to break the silence.

“I do remember you. How are you alive?”

“Evil time warp casino thing. Can you let me go now?” 

“Is your sister-” 

“At least undo the handcuffs, please? I won’t leave, I promise.” When no one said anything, Bruce sighed and undid the handcuffs, staring at Natasha the whole time. Nico rubbed his wrists and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. He could definitely escape, but Nico was too smart for that. These people were obviously powerful, and Nico didn’t want them to hunt him down. He was actually starting to like camp.

“Okay, questions now.” Started Natasha, pulling up a chair. Steve grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. “Explain the videos.”

“I have underworld powers from my father.” Nico saw no point in lying. He knew he had a better chance of being let go if he was honest.

“Who is your father?” 

“Um….” Nico suddenly realized he wasn’t really qualified to tell this. He had missed a lot of the normal camp half blood training, he had no idea what the protocol here was. Was he allowed to tell them? Probably not. Wasn’t there some sort of cover story he was supposed to tell? What if he had already said too much? 

Natasha must’ve seen the conflict in his face, because she read his mind. “Is there someone else I could talk too, who knows a little more?”

“Probably, yeah.”

“Why don’t you give them a call, okay? We’ll wait for them to get here.” She held out a flip phone, where she got it god knows where. He wished he could call Will, but the only person he knew with a phone was Annabeth. Cautiously, he picked up the phone and dialled her number, putting it on speakerphone, hoping this wasn’t a trick.

_ ‘Hello? Who is this?’ _

_ ‘Hey, Annabeth.” _

_ ‘Nico! Where the hell are you? Everyone’s stressing, Will hasn’t slept all night, you better have a good excuse for this one.’ _

_ ‘I’m fine thanks for asking.’ _

_ ‘Hi, Annabeth was it?’  _ Natasha interrupted, taking the phone from Nico.

_ ‘Who are you? You didn’t hurt him did you?’ _

_ ‘Nico is fine, however he is unable to answer some of our questions.’ _

_ ‘Where are you?’ _

_ ‘The Avengers Tower, I’m guessing you know where it is.’ _

_ ‘....okay. We’ll come as soon as we can. Is it okay if I talk to Nico again?’ _

_ ‘I’m still here, Annie.”  _ Said Nico.

_ ‘Are you okay?’ _

_ ‘I had a little mishap when I woke up, but I’m fine now.’ _

_ ‘Do I need the whole group or is this a one-person thing?’ _

_ ‘I think the whole group would be okay, they just wanna talk.’ _

_ ‘Okay, hang in there.’  _ Nico hung up, handing the phone back to Natasha.

“Okay. Are you planning on breaking out?”

“No, this is interesting.” This was partly true, Nico wasn’t planning on breaking out. However, he would love too, and this was definitely more terrifying than interesting.

“Alright.”

“Okay, Nat. I’m sure the kid is starving. Let’s eat.” Nico was glad Steve said something. While he wasn’t hungry, as usual, all the talking was getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food oof


	5. I’m not very good at....eating food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay the demigods are here

Steve did remember Nico. He remembered him because the boy reminded him of himself. But apparently, they were more alike than he originally thought. Because here they were, seventy years later and barely having aged at all.

“So, how have you survived this long?”

“Um ...it's complicated.” The group had scattered by then, and only Steve and Natasha were still with Nico. They got a pizza, and had given a piece to Nico, but he still wasn’t eating.

“It’s not poisoned or anything, you can eat it. I promise. I know you’re probably hungry.” 

“It’s not that. It’s just ...as of recently ...I'm not very good at ...eating.”

What was that supposed to mean? Although, apparently Nico had a panic attack when he woke up. Obviously, the kid had been through a lot. 

Steve also remembered how Nico had talked over him when Steve tried to ask about his sister. He hoped nothing happened to her, but it was pretty obvious something did. Still, she had been young. Maybe she just hadn’t come with him to the 21st century. He knew firsthand how heartbreaking that could be. They ate in silence for a while, until Tony poked his head in.

“Hey, the kid’s friends are here.” They stood up fast and followed him. Nico looked eager, which comforted Steve. At least the kid had friends.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth was right, Will hadn’t slept. What if Nico had been kidnapped again? What if his father sent him on a quest he wasn’t ready for? He was still recovering. What if Nico had been lured out of camp and killed by monsters? 

But most terrifying of all, what if Nico had left camp? What if he still didn’t feel accepted? What if he had been overwhelmed?

So when Nico called Annabeth, Will demanded to know everything he said, in case there was some sort of secret message. What if they had been lying, and they would never let Nico go? What if it was a trap?

But even if it was, Will knew he had to go anyway. So they went to Chiron and explained where they were going. They even got the all-clear to tell the truth, as long as the press didn’t find out. 

This still didn’t explain why Nico had left camp in the first place though. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, since he was still recovering. Nico got tired too quickly and still couldn’t really use his powers at all. He also had trouble eating and sleeping regularly. He was allowed to leave camp, but he was supposed to take someone with him. Still, he didn’t even leave a note or anything.

But he did get kidnapped. There could’ve been so many triggers. Nico had been diagnosed with PTSD a week after he got back to camp. His triggers could include something as little as the dark, or physical contact. Being interrogated wouldn’t be good. However, the Avengers were supposed to be the good guys, right? They wouldn’t hurt him. 

But even if they had, they wouldn’t anymore, because Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Piper, and Will were standing outside the Avengers tower. They decided to only reveal the greek gods, so only greek heroes. Even if they couldn’t overpower the superheroes, they could probably escape intact. But did it have to be Nico who got caught first? Nico didn’t know any protocols, and he was currently weakened. 

So here they were, standing in front of  _ the _ Avengers tower, looking for some sort of doorbell or something? They probably were already not expecting a bunch of teenagers, so the demigods didn’t want to look any less informal than they already did. Fortunately, all they had to do was stand there for a few seconds until they heard a voice coming through a speaker.

“Hey, I’m guessing you’re the kid’s friends?” Percy nodded hesitantly, and Will could see why because was that Tony Stark?  _ The _ Tony Stark? “Cool, come in. Get in the elevator, it’s programmed to take you to the right floor. Don’t blow up the building, and we’ll be right there.” The door popped open and they stepped inside to see a lobby with a lounge area. As they stepped inside, Will couldn’t help but notice how small the elevators were. Nico still got nervous in small spaces, and Will hoped he hadn’t been in these elevators.

“Hey.” Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re about to see him, it’s gonna be fine.” Will nodded. He was about to see Nico, and it would be okay.

The elevator doors opened to a lounge with couches and a bar in the corner. Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Wanda Maximoff, just sitting there talking like this was completely normal. But the one person Will didn’t see was the one he actually cared about.

“Where is he?” He asked, well more like demanded.

“Don’t worry kid he’ll be here in a sec.” Clint assured him. “In fact, he’s right behind you.”

Will turned to see the elevator doors opening and out stepped Steve Rogers (woah), Natasha Romonoff, and Nico, finally. He looked nervous and fidgety, probably from the elevator. He was shaking a bit too. Was he hurt? Or scared? Or did he think Will would be mad at him? Will would be, if he hadn’t been so worried.

Nico locked eyes with Will, and then looked at Steve, kinda hopefully. Steve gave a little nod, ignoring Natasha’s obvious disapproval, and Nico ran up to Will. Of course, Will wanted to hug him, but Nico still kinda had personal space issues. But that didn’t matter because, to Will’s surprise, Nico hugged him first, burying his face in Will’s shoulder. 

“I was so worried, Sunshine.”

Nico looked up at him. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not. But please tell me what happened.” They were talking quietly, since there were so many people in the room. Will registered that they weren’t paying attention to him in Nico however, since the people around them had moved over to the couches and were talking. 

“Okay, but it was kinda dumb and I should of told you where I was going. But then there was a storm and Jules was busy and I had to walk so-”

“Just tell me what happened.” Nico pulled away, looking nervous. 

“I went to Mcdonalds.” 

Will didn’t know he’d ever be so happy to hear  _ that _ . He had come up with so many other reasons for Nico to leave that he didn’t rule out the most ridiculous excuses. “I’m gonna kiss you now, is that okay?” Nico looked confused, so Will just did it anyway. He noticed a few people staring, but he didn’t care.

“You’re really not mad at me?” Nico asked when he pulled away.

“No.”

“....Can I ask why? I left alone even though I wasn’t supposed to for a stupid reason and got myself kidnapped.”

“Because it was childish and silly and I’m glad you can still do childish and silly things.” Will smiled. Nico had lost so much of his childhood, and it really warmed his heart that the reason he snuck out was for a happy meal.

“Yeah, it kinda was. So, we should probably go talk to my captors now, they’re very confused.”

“Yeah, probably.”

So the demigods sat down on the couches and explained everything. Well, definitely not  _ everything _ everything. Just the greek gods, that there was a special place for their children, and that they were the good guys. They ended up striking a truce, and everything was going great. And then Tony Stark walked in. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late I was just finishing up a proje- Shit, Leo? What the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up the endings gonna be kinda lame but I’m in a tiny bit of a slump...


	6. Thursday night happy meals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s how Leo and Tony know each other.  
> It’s not that interesting to be honest but idk
> 
> I find this ending lame but I hope you like it

It was a totally normal day for Leo. Okay, not totally normal, he had just run away from his foster home. It was a bad home and that’s all that needed to be said. Not that his social worker would believe, considering his “history of lying”. So here he was, in New York, trying to find somewhere to sleep and hiding from police cars that he saw. He didn’t want to get put in another foster home. Of course, he wouldn’t be found for a few months, and then he would be sent to the Wilderness school, which would change his life for the better. However, he didn’t know that yet. 

Suddenly, he sensed something. It was urgent, nearby. His feet were moving before he was sure where he was going. He headed down a sidewalk to an alleyway where he saw a man clutching his chest, wheezing, and apparently dying.

“Woah, dude are you okay? Are you having like a seizure or something?” The guy fell to his knees, pointing at a blue glowy thing on his chest, under his shirt. “Right, you probably can’t say anything. Um ...I think I can help.” 

The guy was laying on the floor now, so Leo knelt down next to him. He still wasn’t really sure what he was doing, but he put his fingertips on the blue thing and immediately felt how high tech it was. It was an electromagnet, and one of the wires was disconnected, maybe he could-

_ Click! _ The wire snapped back in place and the guy sat up, panting. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Leo wasn’t really sure what happened, but the guy seemed fine now. 

“Yeah, I’m-” He paused and looked around. “How did I get here?” That was when Leo noticed the guy’s breath, or rather, how it smelled like booze.

“Okay, yeah, I’m just gonna go now.” Leo started to leave.

“Wait, wait, hold up. You just saved my life.” Leo should’ve just walked away, but he couldn’t help himself. He was curious.

“Why do you have a high-tech electromagnet on your chest?” The guy looked at Leo confused.

“So, you’re a tech guy, huh?”

“Well, homeless guy right now, but-”

“I got a pretty cool workshop, least I could do.” Leo stared at the guy for a moment, who was now standing and looking all formal and professional.

“You mean, you want me to see your workshop? Or do you want me to work in your workshop?” Leo was thinking no one was doing too much work in this guys workshop, and he was looking to make some money off a smart homeless kid. Don’t blame him, it’s happened before.

“What do you mean- Oh. You don’t recognize me, do you. Tony Stark?” Leo shook his head nervously. 

“I’ve been a bit ...busy.” 

“It’s cool, I get it. And I’m inviting you to  _ see _ my workshop. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“But-”

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry about it. Come on.” The guy -Tony- started walking away, not looking back at him. Leo evaluated his options. This was probably dangerous, and he should probably not follow. But he also noticed that this guy was in a tux, walking confidently, with a high-tech piece of equipment in his chest. Honestly, it was more trustworthy than the streets.

So he followed Tony Stark back to his giant Stark Industries ™ tower. The workshop left Leo speechless. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before. So he made a few devices, including a drone, a robot, etc. He worked until he fell asleep around four AM. Tony found him passed out over a piece of metal he had apparently been welding. But, strangely, there was no blowtorch.

The kid ate breakfast with him and had snuck out by ten.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, so I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t remember me.”

“Well, you did save my life. It’d be pretty bad if I forgot.”

“You were kinda drunk.”

“I wasn’t  _ that _ drunk.” Tony sat down next to him, turning to the rest of them. “This kid saved my life, so I invited him to my workshop. Than I find him in the morning in the morning, apparently welding without a blowtorch, and he disappears on me a few hours later.”

“So yeah, um….”

They explained everything. Again. Leo explained that he hadn’t really known who Tony was at the time and didn’t think it was super important to share. His friends knew he didn’t love talking about his past.

So they parted, with a truce. The Avengers agreed to not say anything to the press, and the demigods promised to stay out of trouble for now. Steve told Nico he would always be there and gave him his address, if Nico ever needed a place to stay. And Will of course. Tony told Leo he was always welcome in his workshop, and invited Calypso too.

Nico broke down at camp later when he and Will was alone. He told Will about his panic attack, and how scared he had really been. Will was glad that Nico had opened up to him. The next day, they got Happy Meals together. Nico even ate more than half of a cheeseburger, and Will promised they would come more often, if it meant Nico was eating. 

So really, the best thing that came out of the greek demigods and Avengers meeting, was Will and Nico’s weekly Thursday night happy meals.


End file.
